vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amiti (Golden Sun)
Summary Amiti is a Mercury Adept and a playable character in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He is the prince of Ayuthuy and the son of Alex. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Amiti Origin: Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Mercury Adept Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Iris, who can fly and react at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Comparable to Isaac, who can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, staffs, bows, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Comparable to other party members. He is excellent and skilled in the art of combat, formalities, puzzle solving, Alchemy, and Psynergy. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: As a Mercury Adept, Rief specializes in the manipulation of water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Rief uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Rief makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. ** Break: Rief eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. ** Cure Poison: Rief rids himself or his ally of poison. ** Restore: Rief can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Avoid: Rief becomes harder to detect. ** Freeze Prism: Rief strikes with a barrage of ice crystals. ** Deluge: Rief attacks the opponent with a deadly flood. ** Ice Missile: Rief strikes the foes with massive ice projectiles. ** Glacier: Rief covers the foe in rigid blasts of ice, turning them into a glacier. ** Cutting Edge: Rief fires off a sharp shock wave at the opponent. ** Plume Edge: Rief causes a geyser to erupt under the opponent and then knocks them back down to the ground. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Rief is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting him control over the earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Wild Growth: Rief causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Potent Cure: Rief greatly heals himself or an ally. ** Revive: Rief raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Rief summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Rief curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Rief summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Nettle: Rief causes powerful vines to purge the opponent in a violent attack. |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Rief is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting him control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. ** Protect: Rief boosts the durability of himself and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Pyroclasm: Rief causes a powerful eruption to appear under the opponent. ** Fiery Blast: Rief attacks with a massive explosive blast. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Rief is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting him control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude: Rief summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. ** High Impact: Rief boosts the attack potency of himself and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist: Rief boosts the durability of himself and his allies by a large amount. ** Drain: Rief drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Psy Drain: Rief drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Blue Bolt: Rief attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Rief seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Spark Plasma: Rief attacks with a barrage of lightning bolts. ** Sonic Slash: Rief slashes from a distance with a blade of focused air. ** Blunt: Rief halves the attack potency of his opponents. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Crystallux: A dragon with a heart of brilliant crystal. Crystal is a spiritual dragon manifesting from a chandelier, and it shoot a beam of light at the target. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magma Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Time Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Golden Sun Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 4